My Name is ?
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: ini ganti FF pure love/ Lee Hyukjae yeoja hyperaktif dan jago berantem apa jadinya kalau dia harus berada dalam tubuh Kim Kibum yeoja cantik tapi sakit-sakitan?/ Eunhyuk, Siwon, Leethuk, Donghae, Kibum/ DLDR


**WARNING!**

Cerita dari FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga berjudul **Hot Blooded Girl** karya **HWANG MI REE**

Jadi sebagian besar mungkin ceritanya mirip, bukan bemaksud plagiat author hanya mencoba menceritakan kembali dengan gaya sendiri, mencoba menginggat manga yang dulu pernah author sewa di taman bacaan, mencoba menulis apa yang masih melekat di kepala.

Author sangat suka sama ceritanya dan ingin berbagi pada semua reader, bila ada yang merasa dirugikan? Author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, cerita akan sangat berbeda dari alur aslinya jadi kalau ada yang pernah baca manga yang author sebut di atas dan ceritanya beda mohon maaf, author baru yang mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menulis.

**PURE LOVE**

.

.

CAST : Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Park Jung Soo, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Max Changmin, Jaejong, and other..

Sumarry : Lee Hyukjae yeoja hyperaktif yang jago berantem, apa jadinya kalau dia harus terperangkap dalam tubuh Kim Kibum yeoja cantik tapi sakit-sakitan?

Disclamer : SUPER JUNIOR milik ELF dan selalu berharap Choi Siwon menjadi milikku

Alurnya juga mungkin bukan punya saya..?

Typos, gaje, fast channel, OOC, dsb..

**DON'T LIKE DON'T BASH**

Hope reader love it :D

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Maret 2000

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan sayang?" tanya seorang yeoja lembut pada seorang bocah kecil yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas origami yang berhamburan di sekitarnya, bocah itu tersenyum menunjukkan gummy smilenya dan membuat sang yeoja juga ikut tersenyum dielusnya surai pirang anaknya itu dengan lembut.

"hyukkie sedang membuat origami seribu burung kertas untuk Hae eomma" jawab bocah kecil bernama lengkap Lee Hyuk Jae itu walau semua orang lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Eunhyuk.

"memangnya ada apa dengan Donghae hem?" sang yeoja cantik itu terkikik geli melihat sang anak yang terlihat serius berkutat dengan kertas warna-warni itu, meski kelihatan dia kerepotan dan beberapa kali bocah itu salah dan harus membongkar ulang kertas yang tengah dilipatnya.

"Hae akan ulang tahun, eomma tak ingat?" bocah itu menpouchkan bibirnya sebal karena sang eomma tak ingat akan hari paling penting bagi namja kecil itu, sebentar lagi sahabatnya yang bernama Lee Donghae akan berulang tahun, satu-satunya sahabat yang dia punya sosok malaikat yang begitu sempurna dimatanya seorang kakak kelas yang selalu membela dirinya dari teman-teman yang selalu membully dirinya yang memang terlihat lemah.

"satu lagi selesai" teriak Eunhyuk riang dan memasukkan burung kertas itu ke dalam toples yang ada di depannya, sang eomma hanya tertawa melihat semangat sang anak padahal baru lima burung kertas tak sama bentuk dan ukuran yang berhasil dibuatnya sejak dua jam dia berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu, sang yeoja mengelus kembali surai anaknya itu sambil tersenyum entah berapa lama bayi kecilnya itu akan menyelesaikan 1000 burung kertas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejong, Changmin.. kalian jaga Hyukkie ne? Eomma mulai hari ini akan membantu appa kalian di toko jadi kalian harus saling jaga ya?" ucap Lee Heechul pada kedua anak tertuanya yang saat ini sudah masuk di kelas tiga sekolah dasar,

"ne" jawab mereka kompak walau dengan malas, tak beranjak sedikitpun dari sofa yang mereka duduki masih sibuk menonton kartun kesukaan mereka.

"nah Hyukkie jangan bandel, jangan merepotkan Hyungmu ya?" pesan yeoja cantik itu dan dibalas anggukan lucu dari sang anak, dikecupnya sekilas pucuk kepala anak bungsunya itu sebelum berangak pergi.

"eomma sudah pergi?" tanya Jaejong sambil menyembulkannya kepalanya dari balik sofa menatap daun pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"ya sekarang sudah aman" sambung Changmin dengan cengiran atau kita sebut saja seringai iblis bersemayam di wajahnya dan disusul seringai yang tak kalah mengerikan dari wajah cantik Jaejong.

"Hyukkie kemari ayo kita main" panggil Changmin, dan tak lama Hyukkie datang dari ruang tamu sambil terus membawa mobil truk kecilnya dengan riang.

"ne oppa, kita mau main apa?" tanya Hyukkie semangat pasalnya selama ini dia selalu bermain sendiri sedang kedua Hyungnya sibuk dengan beladiri mereka, tak mau mengajak adik kecil mereka yang lemah bagi mereka bahkan melihat kucing yang terluka saja adik kecilnya itu bisa menangis seharian, benar-benar bukan lelaki sejati seperti dua saudara Lee yang lain yang menurut mereka berdua sendiri.

"bersiaplah Hyukkie kami akan menjadikanmu seorang pahlawan sejati" ucap Jaejong dengan senyum mengerikan di wajahnya membuat Eunhyuk sedikit memundurkan dirinya kebelakang karena takut.

"SERANG.." teriak Changmin dan mulai mempraktekan jurus-jurus karate yang baru saja dipelajarinya kemarin. Dia menyerang Hyukkie dengan pukulan telak di wajah, dan Jaejong turut membantu dengan pukulan tepat di perut,

"APPO oppa sakit.. hiks.. " rengek Eunhyuk karena rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di tubuhnya, ya walaupun kedua hyungnya tak menggunakan seluruh tenaga mereka tapi tetap saja itu sakit, Eunhyuk hanya yeoja kecil yang masih butuh perlindungan.

"HEI.. kau mau kemana cengeng?!" teriak Jaejong saat Eunhyuk berhasil lepas dari cengkramanya dan Changmin, yeoja kecil itu langsung berlari keluar rumahnya secepat mungkin, meninggalkan kedua hyungnya yang kini sedang tertawa merayakan keberhasilan mereka.

Yeoja kecil itu terus berlari sekuat tenaganya, isakan kecil masih terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

Bugh.. dia terjatuh di jalan yang dingin, sakit.. lututnya berdenyut nyeri karena tergesek dengan jalanan aspal yang kasar itu, sedikit lagi ya sedikit lagi dia akan sampai di rumah sahabatnya, rumah orang yang selalu melindunginya dia harus bertemu Lee Donghae, harus! Dan dengan sisa tenaga yang masih tersisa dilangkahkanya kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat sepi.

"bodoh! Kau diam saja dan tidak melawan malah lari kesini? Sampai kapan aku harus melindungimu? Apa kau tau, kau itu terlihat seperti monyet kecil yang lemah, tidak berdaya dan tidak bisa apa-apa makanya semua orang membullymu, kau harusnya lawan mereka" ucap Donghae dingin pada sang sahabat yang beberapa menit lalu sampai di rumahya, menatap remeh pada sang sahabat yang terduduk lemas di teras rumahnya tak berniat membantu yeoja kecil itu untuk sekedar membersihkan luka di tubuhnya.

"ta.. tapi Hae aku takut" ucap eunhyuk masih menunduk menatap lantai yang entah sejak kapan terlihat lebih menarik daripada menatap wajah dingin sang sahabat yang selalu terlihat ramah kini tampak mengerikan walau sedang menasehatinya walau terdengar sedikit kasar.

"kau lemah, kau payah, harusnya kau lawan dan menang" nada suara dingin Donghae kembali membuat Eunhyuk terdiam, dihapusnya air matanya yang masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya. Dia tak ingin menjadi orang yang tak disukai sahabatnya itu,

"jangan temui aku lagi kalau kau masih begini, menyebalkan!" ucap Donghae sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar membiarkan Eunhyuk terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

**JANUARI 2013**

Jaeojong mundur perlahan, menatap ngeri pada yeoja berambut pirang yang ada di depannya sebuah seringai tampak menghiasi wajah sang yeoja membuat Jaejong tambah bergidik ngeri, dierataknnya peganganya pada buah tomat yang rencanaya tadi mau dibuatnya jus itu, ah.. dia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada nasibnya nanti.

"rasakan ini" teriak yeoja berambut brunet pirang itu langsung menendang ke arah Jaejong,

"Uwaaa.. " teriak Jaejong panik,

Gedabuk.. crot.. adoww... suara berturut-turut keluar dari dinding yang sukses menabrak tembok, suara tomat yang ikut pecah akibat tendangan sang yeoja pirang itu, dan suara ringisan Jaejong saat bokong seksinya mendarat tak mulus di ubin dapur yang dingin.

"ada apa ini?" teriak seorang yeoja yang baru saja masuk ke rumah, yeoja yang masih cantik walau sudah memasuki kepala empat itu berjalan kearah Jaejong yang masih tersungkur di lantai dapur.

"kau kenapa? Dan apa yang ada di pakainanmu itu?" teriak yeoja yang bernama Heechul itu sambil mencengkram kerah baju sang anak yang membuat Jaejong terangkat sedikit dari posisi tersungkurnya yang tidak elit.

"eomma tadi Hyukkie menendangku, ak..aku tangkis pakai tomat" jelas Jaejong sedikit terbata saat melihat kilatan kemarahan dari sang eomma yang sekarang sudah bertansformasi dari yeoja yang lembut dan penyayang menjadi yeoja yang sering mengeluarkan tanduknya, entah sejak kapan eomma yang selalu memanjakannya itu bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan, sedikit memasang mode siaga pada kedua telinganya siap mendengar auman macan sang eomma.

"kenapa ditangkis dengan tomat? Kenapa tak kau terima saja, aku sudah lelah bekerja dan kau menambah pekerjaanku lagi untuk mencuci pakaianmu, kalian membuatku stress, dulu kalian selalu membuat Hyukkie menangis karena memukulinya sekarang Hyukkie yang membuatku stress karena terus memukuli kalian" cecar Heechul panjang lebar sementara yeoja pirang kita yang bernama Lee Hyukjae tengah asik memakan apel seolah dia hanya penonton yang tak ikut ambil peran, ditutupnya kulkas dengan terburu-buru dan segera berlari dari dapur saat aura hitam yang tepancar dari sang eomma menyerbak keluar.

Bagh..bugh.. bag.. bugh.. dan sekarang Heechul yang menghajar putra Bungsunya itu, walau Heechul sering menepis tapi semua tau perilaku kasar sang putri berasal dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Brum.. brum.. brum.. suara deru motor saling beradu, membuat orang-orang disana semakin berteriak histeris menanti detik-detik perlombaan. Dua orang berpakaian serba hitam bersiap di garis start, kembali meraungkan suara motor masing-masing untuk membuat suasana makin meriah, seorang yeoja berpakain seksi berdiri di depan mereka memegang sebuah sapu tangan di tangannya saat dijatuhkannya sapu tangan itu , kedua motor itu langsung melaju kencang meninggalkan para penonton yang berteriak heboh.

Motor putih dan hijau itu saling beradu sekitar 500 meter lagi mereka akan sampai ke tempat awal mereka berlomba tadi,

Ckiittt... motor hijau itu mencoba menyenggol pemilik motor putih agar sang empunyanya jatuh tapi karena beruntung atau memang sudah berpengalaman sang pemilik motor putih itu berhasil mengendalikan motornya yang sedikit oleng tadi tak menyerah pemilik motor hijau itu bersiap menyenggol motor putih yang ada di sebelahnya tapi sialnya sang pemilik motor tampaknya sudah tau rencana jahatnya.

Ciiiiitttttt... motor putih itu mengerem mendadak membiarkan motor hijau yang mencoba memepetnya itu menerobos ruangan kosong disebelahnya.

Gdruaaakkk.. motor hijau itu terbalik di sisi jalan bersama sang pengendara dan dengan kecepatan pelan sang pemilik motor putih melajukan motornya ke garis finish seolah menunjukan pada lawanya seolah dia bisa menang dengan mudah,

"woaahh.. hebat" suara riuh para penonton menyaksikan pertandingan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka.

Buaggghh.. pemilik motor hijau itu membuka helmnya dan meleparnya kasar dia berjalan ke arah pengendara motor putih dengan penuh emosi tak mempedulikan teman-temanya yang mencoba menahanya.

"kau.. kita ulang, aku tak mungkin kalah!" teriak namja bernama Key itu sambil melotot tajam pada pengendara motor putih yang masih duduk santai di atas motornya dikelilingi teman-teman satu gangnya.

Pengendara motor putih itu membuka helmnya, membiarkan rambut pirangnya tergerai bebas walau hanya sebatas bahu menunjukan gummy smilenya sambil menatap malas pada pria bernama Key yang ada di hadapanya.

"hei.. bung kau itu sudah kalah padahal sudah pakai cara kotor, jadi mengaku saja" ucap seorang pria dengan senyum malaikat di wajahnya menepuk pundak Key pelan, rambutnya yang panjang diikatnya dengan rapi seandainya tak mendengar suaranya yang berat semua orang akan menyangka bahwa dia adalah seorang yeoja karena dia terlalu cantik menjadi namja bahkan satu-satunya makhluk yang mengaku sebagai yeoja di tempat itu sebut saja Eunhyuk kalah cantik darinya.

"kau aku menantangmu, apa kau tuli eoh?" reriak Key dan bersiap menghajar Eunhyuk sebelum anak buah yeoja itu membentuk tameng di depan Eunhyuk yang mulai sibuk menyeruput susu strawberry yang selalu tersedia di tas milik temanya tentunya.

"boleh kami menghabisinya bos?" tanya namja berwajah malaikat itu

"sebenarnya aku ingin melepaskan mereka tapi mereka tak tau terima kasih, habisi mereka Teuki hyung" titah Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan kegiatan menyeruput susu strawberrynya.

Namja bernama Leethuk itu tersenyum, menampakan dimple di pipi mulusnya.

"bos sudah memberi perintah" ucap Leethuk senang dan beberapa anak buahnya yang masih berseragam Sma sama sepertinya juga ikut menyeringai senang, mereka siap menghadapi pasukan Key yang jumlahnya mungkin tiga kali lipat dari jumlah pasukan Leethuk.

"kalian kenapa tak maju?" bentak Key pada anak buahnya yang masih bergerak gelisah tanpa berpindah posisi dari tempat mereka berdiri, sebenarnya Key tau alasannya gosip yang menyebar mengenai gang sleeping forest dari SMA Pungun yang terkenal akan kekuatan mereka yang katanya tak terkalahkan walau dia sendiri belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung membuatnya sedikit takut juga tapi harga dirinya sebagai bos di gangnya membuatnya harus mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Kalian tak usah takut pada mereka, bos mereka saja seorang yeoja yang terlihat lemah, dia tak cocok jadi bos dia lebih persis MONYET!" key berteriak menyemangati anak buahnya sambil menatap remeh pada Eunhyuk yang sedang menikmati pisang Ambon di atas motornya.

"monyet? Dia bilang aku monyet?" gumam Eunhyuk dan melempar kulit pisang yang dimakanya sembarang arah setelah merematnya terlebih dahulu.

Glek.. Leethuk menelah salvina gugup merasa ada aura hitam yang mengerikan muncul dari tubuh Eunhyuk, dia mundur berangsur membuat Key mengerenyitkan alisnya heran "Gozila mengamuk selamatkan diri kalian" teriak Leethuk samil berlari diikuti anak buahnya.

Buaghh.. Eunhyuk meninju seorang namja yang ada di dekatnya terus menghajar membabi buta pada setiap orang yang ada di dekatnya tak memperdulikan itu lawan maupun kawanya.

Bag..bug..bag..bug... dan Leethuk bersyukur dia sudah menjau dari tempat Eunhyuk mengamuk diambilnya telephone yang selalu setia berada di dalam tas ranselnya.

"aku butuh ambulans kalau bisa sebanyak yang bisa kau kirim"

.

.

.

Eunyuk berjalan santai menyusuri koridornya menuju kelas XII-A tempat Leethuk menuntut ilmu di SMA Pungun, dia tetap berjalan santai tanpa menyadari orang-orang yang langsung menepi saat melihatnya bahkan ada yang langsung berputar arah dan berlari dari sana.

Sekarang jam istirahat suasana koridor kelas sedang ramai-ramainya tapi Eunhyuk tak merasakannya, dia bisa dengan santainya berlenggang ria menuju kelas Leethuk.

Tidak ada, Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru kelas XII-A tapi nihil, namja yang dicarinya itu tidak ada

"wah.. Kalbi " teriak Eunhyuk histeris saat melihat kumpulan siswi yang sedang berkumpul di salah satu meja memperlihatkan bekal yang mereka bawa dan sangat menggoda iman perut Eunhyuk.

"eehh.. Hyukkie ii..ni ambilah" yeoja itu memberikan kotak bekalnya kepada eunhyuk yang sukses membuatnya tersenyum sumringah.

"kau baik sekali dengan senang hati aku terima" ucap Eunhyuk ceria, hei apa kau tidak sadar wajah para yeoja itu yang menatap jijik padamu?

_**Cih, dasar rakus manusia sepertimu memang harus cepat mati supaya bisa menghemat persediaan pangan di dunia**_

"siapa itu?" bentak Eunhyuk saat mendengar suara seseorang yang terkesan berani padanya itu tak ada hanya seorang namja culun yang berdiri di belakangnya menatapnya takut,

"ii..ni untukmu" namja itu menyerahkan sebungkus roti yang kemungkinan besar adalah makannya untuk siang itu pada Eunhyuk dan tentunya dengan senang hati yeoja itu menerimanya melupakan emosinya pada suara aneh yang di dengarnya itu.

.

.

.

"295..296..297.." seorang namja tengah menghitung pergerakn seorang yeoja yang tengah mengelantungkan tubuhnya di pagar atap gedung sekolahnya, menaik turunkan tubunhya tanpa memperdulikan tanganya yang mulai berkeringat dan bisa membuatnya terjun bebas ke lantai dasar.

"298..299..300" namja itu terus menghitung

"hei.. bisa hentikan itu, sudah tigaratus lebih.. hei Hyukkie berhentilah itu berbahaya!" teriak Leethuk yang baru saja sampai di atap gedung sekolahnya itu menatap khawatir pada yeoja yamg sudah berteman denganya sejak di SMP itu, sebenarnya kekhawatiranya bukan pada Eunhyuk yang akan jatuh ke tanah tapi da lebih khawatir pada pagar besi yang dibuat euhyuk bergelantungan akan patah dan dia tak akan mau mengeluarkan sepeser uangpun untuk menganti rugi kerusakan yang akan terjadi.

Eunhyuk menurut, dia melompat ke atap mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Leethuk sambil mengelap keringat yang menetes dari pori-pori wajahnya.

"bacakan surat tantangan dari SMA Muryong itu" perintah Leethuk pada namja yang tadi menghitung kegiatan ekstrim Eunhyuk, namja itu merogoh kertas yang dimasukanya di kantung celananya sedikit ragu membacakan isi surat itu.

"ka..kalau kalian memang ku..at buktikan kalau kaliaan itu...ehh,.." namja itu ragu untuk melanjutkan isi surat yang ada di tanganya, bukan.. namja itu bukan tidak bisa membaca dia hanya terlalu gugup berhadapan dengan bos penguasa sekolahnya yang notabene hanya seorang yeoja.

"aish.. kemarikan surat itu " ucap Leethuk sedikit kesal dan dengan tergesa namja itu menyerahkan selembar kertas yang ada di tanganya itu kepada Leethuk dan segera pergi dari tempat itu setelah mendapat isyarat tangan dari namja itu.

"mereka menatang kita, tapi sepertinya kita tolak saja kau tak mau melawan mereka kan?" ucap Leethuk sambil tetap membaca isi surat tantangan yang ada di tangannya, sebuah seringai tampak di wajahnya yang bertopeng malaikat itu.

"tolak , aku malas melawan mereka" jawab Eunhyuk sambil memandangi langit biru yang terpampang indah di hadapanya dia suka tempat itu tempat dirinya dan Leethuk selau menghabiskan waktu saat membolos jam pelajaran memandangi langit sampai terkadang mereka terlelap hingga senja, dan satu-satunya jalan pulang dengan melompat ke pohon yang tumbuh cukup dekat dengan dinding bangunan sekolah mereka.

"bukanya kau mengenal bos mereka? Ah.. namja bernama Lee Donghae itu kan?" tanya Leethuk dan mendapat anggukan dari yeoja itu.

"ne.. aku mengenalnya, dulu.. " kembali eunhyuk menghela napas, masih terasa sesak saat mengingat sahabat kecilnya itu yang tak mau lagi bertemu denganya apalagi semenjak dia menjadi bos gang di sekolahnya.

"wah.. kau baik hati ya padahal mereka sudah mengatakan melihat matamu yang besar mengingatkan mereka pada bola biliard, hehe.. kalau mau main biliard harusnya mengajak aku" ucap Leethuk sambil tersenyum menatap kertas yang masih di tanganya itu.

"apa?" teriak Eunhyuk emosi, sepertinya yeoja itu sedang sensitif dan sangat mudah tersulut amarahnya.

"jelas-jelas tertulis disini"

Leethuk menujukan kertas itu pada Eunhyuk dan tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu yeoja itu meremas geram kertas itu, "sialan kau Lee Donghae, dimana SMA Muryong?"

"mari kuantar" ucap Leethuk mengulurkan tanganya pada Eunhyuk wajahnya cerah tak lepas angelic smile yang selalu terpasang apik sebagai topengnya yang sempurna.

.

.

.

Wushh... derai angin menerbangkan lembut helaian rambut Leethuk, namja itu menaikan kecepatan motornya membentangkan sedikit jarak pada teman-temanya yang berada di belakangnya.

"hei.. Park Jungsoo, kurangi kecepatanmu dan pakai helm" teriak Eunhyuk yang ada di belakang Leethuk, namja itu tersenyum tetap pada kecepatan dan tak berniat menguranginya sedikitpun.

_**Waktumu habis, aku akan menjemputmu**_

Eunhyuk menatap tak percaya pada tubuh seorang namja gembul berjubah hitam terbang di hadapannya dia mengenal suara itu, suara yang sama yang mengatainya beberapa waktu lalu.

"BOS awas !" Ckitt... Bruak...

Terlambat, Eunhyuk sudah terpelanting dari motornya saat tiba-tiba sebuah mobil truk menerjang ke arahnya, tubuhnya terhempas ke jalanan membuat beberapa kendaraan di dekatnya mengerem mendadak dan sedikit terjadi keributan saat ada beberapa kendaraan yang juga saling bertabrakan meski tidak parah, beruntung cuaca tak sedang hujan sehingga jalanan tak licin jika tidak bisa dipastikan besok pagi akan ada head line mengenai kecelakaan beruntun.

"eughhh.. " Euhyuk mencoba bangun sambil memegangi keplanya yang sedikit berdenyut sakit

"hyukkie..hyukie.. Lee Hyuk Jae bangun"

"ya Leethuk hyung sudah kukatakan jangan panggil nama lengkapku" teriak Eunhyuk marah siap menendang dengan kekuatan penuh sahabatnya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti hyungnya sendiri itu agar segera sampai ke bulan.

"Hyukk.. kumohon bangun..." rancau Leethuk sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang terbaring lemah, yeoja itu tak bergerak sementara kepalanya terus mengeluarkan darah terlihat mengenaskan sementara Leethuk dia sudah menaggis sambil mendekap tubuh eunhyuk terus menyebut nama yeoja itu, menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun.

Eunhyuk terdiam, dia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas melihat Leethuk yang histeris dan melihat tubuhnya yang tergeletak lemah di pelukan Leethuk.

_**Ikut aku**_

Seorang namja berbadan tambun berdiri di hadapan Eunhyuk, jubah hitam dan sebuah topi panjang mirip dengan yang dimiliki seorang koki hanya saja berwarna hitam terpasang di kepalanya, rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkannya tergerai.

Euhyuk menatap kaget pada namja itu, namja tambun itu menghela nafas lelah selalu sama ekspresi yang diberikan oleh setiap arwah yang sudah dijemputnya.

"kuno sekali kau, kau mau main drama? Dengan penampilanmu itu kau tak akan terkenal" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap keseluruhan penampilan namja tambun yang ada di depanya, bersikap seolah dia adalah pengamat fashion yang berpengalaman.

Tuich..

sepertinya namja itu harus merelakan satu lagi kerutan yang muncul di wajahnya dengan sikap yeoja yang baru dijemputnya itu.

"kurang ajar, aku adalah Shin Dong Hae shinigami yang menjemput rohmu, kau itu sudah mati" namja gembul shinigami itu menggeram kesal,

"ah benar.. " ucap Eunhyuk saat dia mencoba menyentuh tanganya sendiri dan hanya tembus begitu saja, dia menghela nafas berat.

"kalau tau aku akan mati secepat ini, aku tak akan hidup begini" sesal Eunhyuk membuat shinigami bernama Shindong itu manggut-manggut setuju.

"ya kalau tau begini, akua tak akan meminjamkan uangku dan aku tak perlu membayar cicilan motor tiap bulan, banyak penyesalan.. inilah hidup"

Tuing.. muncul satu kerutan lagi di dahi shinigami Shindong,

"kau ini, masuklah bersama arwah-arwah yang sederajat denganmu, sial sekali orang-orang yang harus hidup dengan orang sepertimu" ucap Shindong kesal, sepertinya shinigami ini sangat sensitif.

Uwaaa... sekali jentikan jari Eunhyuk berpindah ke tempat lain, banyak roh-roh putih menyerupai naga dan ular kecil mengerubuninya sambil tertawa mengerikan.

Jlebb.. satu sentakan dan Eunhyuk berhasil menggengam roh-roh itu, dan dengan santainya dia memukul satu persatu roh-roh yang mengelilinginya.

"wah, ternyata kalian lemah tampangnya saja yang seram" ucap Eunhyuk riang, yeoja itu masih dengan santainya memukuli roh-roh itu sementara Shindong menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk.

"ba..bagaimana bisa atau jangan-jangan.. "

Shindong mendadak gugup dan kekhawatiranya terjadi saat roh Eunhyuk tiba-tiba kembali terbang ke hadapanya semula. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar begitu berwibawa dan tenang.

_**Shin Dong Hee, kau tau apa kesalahanmu? Dia adalah roh nyata, belum saatnya dia meninggal dan karena sensitifitasmu maka keseimbangan dunia menjadi kacau, kau kuhukum untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula.**_

"baiklah, maafkan saya" ucap Shindong menyesal dan sepertinya shinigami itu akan turut pangkat karena kecerobohanya sendiri. Poor shindong.

"hahaha.. sudah aku duga ternyata umurku tak m ungkin sependek ini, ayo ahjussi gendut kembalikan aku ke dunia, masih ada pertandingan yang menantiku disana" ucap eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Shindong mencoba memahami kesalahan yang di lakukan shinigami itu, mungkin karena populasi manusia yang semakin banyak membuat kadar stress mereka meningkat.

"pergi saja sendiri, kau itu roh nyata ikuti saja kekuatan yang menarikmu"

Shindong membuang pandanganya dar Eunhyuk, dia sangat kesal berhadapan dengan manusia yang merepotkan ditambah lagi dia sedang mendapat hukuman yang artinya dia harus kerja ekstra setiap harinya, sepertinya musim panas tahun ini dia tak akan mendapat liburan.

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, kosong.. tak ada apa-apa disana hanya Shindong, namja gembul itu sedang duduk frustasi sambil terus menghela nafasnya lelah sesekali umpatan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

**Hyukjae..**

**Hyukjae..**

**Lee Hyukjae..**

Sebuah suara tetangkap gendang telinga Eunhyuk, dia mencari-cari sumber suara tapi nihil tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya dan namja tambun bernama Shindong yang masih menangisi nasib liburan musim panasnya.

**Lee hyukjae..**

Kembali suara itu terdengar, lebih jelas dari sebelumnya

"hei, siapa kau? Jangan panggil aku dengan nama asliku!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil berjalan ke arah sumber suara yang di dengarnya itu

WHOAAAAAAAAAA... teriak Eunhyuk saaat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang sangat kuat menarik kakinya

Shindong mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah jeritan Eunhyuk, wajahnya sontak memucat saat melihat Eunhyuk sudah tertarik dan menghilang dari sana.

"Gak tau ah.. gak tau ah... ini bukan salahku" teriak Shindong frustasi.

Eugh.. Eunhyuk mencoba membuka matanya walau sakit di kepalanya masih terasa jelas, suara Shindong yang menjerit masih berdengung di telinganya.

"sialan, dasar shinigami aneh suara teriakanya kencang sekali" Eunhyuk duduk di atas bednya, kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit.

Seorang suster tiba-tiba masuk ke ruanganya menatap terkejut pada Eunhyuk.

"Dokter pasien 205 sudah sadar" suster itu langsung keluar sambil berteriak, dasar aneh. Tak lama seorang wanita paruh baya masuk ke ruangan tempat Eunhyuk menginap, wanita yang terlihat anggun dan cantik walau Eunhyuk tau usianya pasti tak muda lagi.

"bersiaplah, aku akan menyuruh supir menjemputmu"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, wanita cantik itu pergi dengan sedikit tergesa.

_**siapa ahjumma cerewet itu? Dan ini dimana? Ah iya, aku baru saja kecelakaan bagaimana bisa aku ada di rumah sakit sebagus ini, aku jamin ini pasti ruang VIP, eomma pasti merombak habis uang bonusnya**_

eunhyuk bangun, berjalan menuju meja tamu yang ada di dekat pintu masuk, tergiur menatap pisang yang begitu mengoda dimatanya. "kemana Teuki hyung, sebagai wakil dia harusnya... " eunhyuk terdiam tak melanjutkan ucapanya langkahnya terhenti kaku, menatap heran pada bayangan yang dipantulkan dari cermin yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya,

dialihkannya pandanganya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia sendiri ditariknya rambut hitam yang tergerai bebas sepanjang pingganya itu kuat.

"awww.." teriaknya karena sakit akibat beberapa helai rambut yang berhasil tercabut dari akarnya,

Bug.. jeduakkk..

Eunhyuk menonjok hidungnya sendiri dan tak ayal sedikit darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi mancung,

"cara bodoh untuk memastikan"

"kau? Shindong gembul? Kenapa kau jadi kecil sekali?" tanya Eunhyuk antara girang dan heran melihat sosok Shindong yang mengecil hampir serupa boneka berukuran 30 sentimeter

sementara Shindong mengelus dadanya agar tak segera mengirim yeoja tak sopan santuk ini kembali ke akhirat. Dia masih melayang-layang di udara dengan santainya sambil mengelilingi tubuh Eunhyuk.

Ya Eunhyuk tidak berada di dalam tubuhnya sendiri, dia di dalam tubuh orang lain seorang yeoja yang sangat sempurna, kulit seputih salju ditambah kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat, rambut dan onyx yang sekelam malam, bibir merah ranum yang sangat menggoda terlalu sempurna jika hanya dimiliki oleh seorang manusia, tubuh itu tampak seperti malaikat tanpa cantik dan rapuh disaat bersamaan.

"ini semua karena kebodohanmu sendiri, bersyukur saja kau bisa punya tubuh sebagus ini, wajah dan tubuh impian setiap wanita, usaha bagaimanapun kau tak akan punya tubuh sebagus ini"

"Mana?" eunhyuk meraba-raba tubuhnya sekarang

"apa?"

"oto-ototku?" histeris Eunhyuk saat melihat tubuhnya yang terkesan sangat lemah.

"kau gila? Untuk apa otot kalau sudah punya wajah secantik ini?" namja tambun itu tak mau kalah, dia tak habis fikir bagaimana seorang yeoja tak ingin terlihat cantik.

"wajah ini membuatku terlihat lemah" histeris eunhyuk sambil memukul nakas yang ada di depanya, tanganya berdenyut sakit.

"sialan, bahkan tubuh ini tak bisa menghancurkan sebuah meja"

"justru mengerikan kalau ada yang bisa melakukanya" ucap Shindong sambil menahan amarahnya, ditariknya rambut Eunhyuk saat yeoja itu akan membenturkan kepalanya kedinding agar membangunkanya dari kejadian yang dianggapnya mimpi buruk ini.

"hei berhenti bertindak bodoh "teriak Shindong sangat keras membuat Eunhyuk harus menutup telinganya rapat jika ingin tetap bisa mendengar dengan baik, sialnya hanya Eunhyuk saja yang bisa mendengar dan melihat shinigami buntal yang melayang-layang di dekatnya itu.

Eunhyuk diam menatap kalender yang tertera di dinding, kalender yang selalu harus di sobek setiap harinya itu menunjukan tanggal 20 Maret 2012

"kecelakaan itu bulan Janauri dan sekarang sudah bulan Maret?" eunhyuk bergumam seorang diri, menatap sedih pada kalender itu pikiranya melayang entah kemana. Sepertinya dia harus terbiasa di dalam tubuh lemah itu.

_**Akan aku katakan,jadi ini bukan salahku lagi, nanti pasti akan aku jelaskan semuanya tapi bukan sekarang.**_

.

.

.

.

TBC...

WUAHH... gak nyangka bisa selsai chapter satu, hiks ..

Setelah bertapa di bermacam tempat agar ingatan author yang sering mengalami amnesia dadakan ini pulih membuahkan hasil, meski akan banyak melenceng dari manga aslinya berhubung author hanya menandalkan ingatan tentang manga yang author baca tiga tahun yang lalu maka hasilnya sangat gaje seperti ini. Hasilnya mungin akan sangat beratakan soalnya author tak pake edit-editan lagi, kelamaan dan author juga gak bisa ngedit jadi maafkanlah kalau ceritanya jadi rumit.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah sudi mampir dan bersedia meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk mengisi kotak review yang tersedia.

Sekali lagi terima kasih.


End file.
